This invention relates to a take-up apparatus for and a package of a tape type non-twisted carbon fiber bundle, and more particularly to a take-up apparatus capable of taking up a tape type non-twisted carbon fiber bundle around a bobbin regularly in a diagonally crossing state without causing folds to occur in the fiber bundle; and a package of such a fiber bundle paid out from the same apparatus.